Oh no, it's THAT girl
by Mikkiz
Summary: What is it with everyone calling me an idiot nowdays? I'm accually pretty smart. Too bad the people i know doesn't realize that. Oh, and that voice in my head too! I'll show 'em... I'll become a NINJA   OC, AU, Language, Violence, Slight romance later on.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting THAT girl

Authors note: My first story evah! *squeals *

**Hope ya'll like it *grins happily ***

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything that you've seen in the original work by Masashi Kishimoto **

***wipes away fake tears ***

Chapter 1; Meeting THAT girl

"Michelle, come on!" one of my friends called.

"I'm coming!" I ran up to her "sheesh... you _could _walk a little slower you know!"  
She only laughed. _Laughed._ AT. ME. How dare she? I thought she loved me deep deep down in a dark corner of her mind.

"By the way, did you even listen to _anything _i said?" i asked her.

"_of course_ i did"

I gasped dramatically "How could you not listen! Now i have to tell you everything again!"

"I don't care about... Naturo right?"

"It's _Naruto _and I'm going to tell you anyway" i said happily and then started to get into a long rant about Naruto, blood and fighting while doing really cool fighting moves which consisted of really badly preformed punches and kicks.

Then when i made a karate slash through the air, the air started... Moving, I'd think the best word for it would be, in waves.

I just stared at it some time while my friend continued walking.

I snapped out of my trance and yelled gleefully "HEY! Look at this! I just KNEW i had magic powers just waiting to appear!" then began starting to move to touch the swirls.

My friend turned around just to see me nearly touching the swirls and screamed;  
"Don't touch it you IDIOT!"

But it was too late and i got sucked into the swirls and the last thing my friend heard before i disappeared was me cackling insanely and yelling "MAGIC, BABY! WHOOT!"

I woke up, not remembering what happened.

As i pondered on it a bit i suddenly remembered and i sat up abruptly eyes wide with wonder.

The swirls!

How could i even forget?

And then, before i could notice my surroundings i hears someone starting to talk, probably with me since well, i'm the only one in the room and i don't think it talked with itself.

"**Child you are chosen"**

It didn't sound like a woman nor did it sound like a male so i'll just call it... _The _it... Or... It...

"Wtf? 'chosen'? Chosen for what exactly?" i said loudly since i didn'r know where it was or if it could hear my little voice, the whole room was black, not like 'it's-dark-someone-turn-on-the-lights' dark but more like 'omg-i-see-but-all-is-black' black.

"**I do not know what you would call them, some say world jumpers, dimension crossers or just ****travelers and that is what you are"**

"I...Understand..." well i don't but i can't let it know that now can i?

"**Anyway, just so you know, you are now immortal, thus you cannot die any other way than being killed or giving up your immortality"**

Who in their right mind would give up immortality!

I know i won't... i think...

I wonder if i can leave soon...

"**Not yet young grasshopper**" Hey! "**I have a little more to tell you"**

Did i say that out loud?

"**yes, yes you did"**

Oh... I hate when that happens!

"**Now you're going to choose a guide that you will fuse with, and he or she will help you until learn what you have to learn about being a 'traveler', then after you choose your guide you two will leave"**

What! Does that mean I'll have another human in my head? What if it will be a guy? What if he is a _Pervert_!

"Hey girlie, stop freaking out and just choose someone of us" I heard a voice -we get a lot of voices from nowhere I've noticed- saying from behind me and i got so shocked i snapped my head in the direction of the voice so fast that my head cracked making it hurt, a lot.

"Ow, ow,ow! OUCH! That freakin' HURT!" I wailed pressing a hand to my sore neck.

When i -finally- looked up i saw that the room was full of really, REALLY many different animals so i just stared at them wide eyed wondering where the hell they came from.

There was both ordinary and fantasy animals, dragons, phoenix's, flying lions and almost every animal you could imagine.

Then i heard an amused chuckle escape an animal looking like a mixture between a black wolf and a panther and it had a red tattoo on one shoulder and asked irritated;  
"What are _you_ laughing at?" even though I thought I knew the answer.

"You of course kiddo, there ain't much else to laugh at and your bad luck and clumsy-ness really brightens your day when you live with these serious and really boring creatures that you see in the room" He said grinning wolfishly.

My temper flared – did I mention I have short temper? No? Now you know – and stomped loudly up to him, I knew it was a him because, well, you don't really wanna know, and started to rant angrily at him while pointing closer and closer to his nuzzle.

"I DO NOT have bad luck, I AM NOT clumsy, you CANNOT laugh at me, I AM NO kid, my stuffed bunny IS NOT named Alfredo, and I DO NOT even HAVE a FUCKING STUFFED BUNNY!" I finished, panting slightly out of breath because of the yelling.

My finger was still closing in on his nose.

"Don't touch me you IDIOT!"

Whoa, Déja vu I thought just as I touched him and got surrounded by a blinding light.

When I could finally see again all the animals were gone, the wolf panther too, and my whole body felt warm and fuzzy.

"HEY! Why did you run away you _coward_!" I yelled out in the empty room.

'_You __**idiot**__, I said to you not to touch me! Now you've made me your guide!' _I heard a voice echo  
through my head.

"Eek! I'm hearing voices!" I... squealed...

"_you're embarrassing me you,YOU... HUMAN!"_

He – he sounded like a male – said.

I wonder who he is...

'_I'm the black wolf panther you yelled at earlier, __**remember**__?'_

He can hear my thoughts!

'_yes, yes I can'_

...fuck...

What is he doing in my head anyway?

'_you touched me and now I'm your dimension crosser guide, __**yay me**__, please notice my sarcasm.  
And just so you know, your looks changed when you mended with me' _(**a/n: **now you know why I didn't tell you guys my characters looks earlier ;3)

Can I see me?

'_Do you see a mirror? No? Didn't think so'_

Meanie... so you're my guide huh? Whats your name anyway?

'_I am called Rayun'_

Can I call you Rai as in lightning since ray reminds me of sunshine and let's just face it, you are NOTHING like sunshine.

I heard him chuckle slightly at that.

'_sure thing kiddo, I will call you Neko, since you remind me of a cat, or just kiddo.'_

Neko is okay, I made mental thumbs up at him, though I don't like kiddo that much but you may call me that anyway, I thought grinning.

'_Anyway kiddo, it's time to go'_

Go where? He didn't answer me so I shouted louder – in my head – GO WHERE DAMMIT!

'_to the world you know the most about other than your home world, your mission as a dimension crosser is that you should try bringing peace in other worlds, good luck kiddo, ask me if youneed anything, you know where to find me' _he said, snickering slightly at the end.

Why did I get the feeling he was smirking at me too?

Then I started falling through the floor, if It even was a floor to begin with, cursing Rai loudly while he was laughing happily in my head.

I heard a loud crash and my butt started to hurt so I opened my eyes who I had through the fall and saw the hokage – Sarutobi – and the council staring wide eyed at the girl who just came crashing down on the table breaking it in half, in other words, me.

"F-fancy seeing you here!" I said nervously "do you... come here often?" I finished lamely staring up at them from my place on the floor with wide innocent eyes.

**Authors note: Please tell me if this was good and if you think I should continue ^^**

**I am sorry if I mix American and British English I've been reading lots of harry potter fan-fiction lately you see...**

**And please tell me if there is any spelling mistakes, I'm not from any English speaking country and such so... yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2 THAT girl is a criminal?

**Authors note: WELCOME to Oh no, it's THAT girl CHAPTER TWOOOOO  
*hears applause *  
I hope you liked the first chapter of the story and is now going to read CHAPTER TWOOOO!  
If you're wondering, my brother gave me a lollipop when i wrote this... me and sugar *sighs* -.-'**

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter, i won't do the disclaimer the following chappies, capishe?**

Chapter 2; THAT girl is a criminal?

That didn't go as i had planned, and thus I'm now waiting for Ibiki to squeeze information out of my poor poor brain.

Not that I actually planned anything... it just sound cooler.

'_No it doesn't, it just sounds like your plans suck and keep failing'_

Now is not the time Rai, I thought annoyed as I walked in circles around the room which actually is a cell.

The only good thing that happened to me was that I now know how I look.

I have raven black hair with a brown-ish red tint to it in certain light, I have amber-y red eyes and I've gotten ears and tail.

Not that I didn't have ears before... But now I have _animal _ears.

I won't go into detail about my clothes so I'll leave that to your imagination, but just so you know, I have fingerless gloves and knee high boots – not ninja boots – (**a/n:**i think it's important that you know that ^^ dunno why though... -.-).

I don't know what you think but I think I ended up pretty.

Fuck... here comes Ibiki.

Right now, me and Ibiki were sitting at the opposite ends of a table and staring, oh sorry, _I'm _ staring and he more like glares at me.

You know this would probably be classified as romantic if not for the fact that this was, as I said before, _me and Ibiki_ who was _glaring_ at each other in a _cell_ with _spiderwebs _in the corners.

We were staring at each other in heavy silence, don't take me wrong, I actually _like_ silence but I can't,_ at all_, stand an awkward silence, it tends to make me... rant about embarrassing stuff and blurt out random things.

"A GAY BABY IS BORN!" I exclaimed slamming my hands on the table and leaning slightly forwards staring at Ibiki with my amber-y red eyes that contained their usual happy and mischievous glint in them, and a grin that showed my newly gained fangs.

He recoiled slightly out of shock at my sudden outburst.

The awkward silence grew heavier and was getting to my head, so I started what I usually started in these situations and that was talking.

"You know Ibiki! Your name is Ibiki right! Many people think I have a stuffed bunny named Alfredo! BUT I DON'T! Although my imaginary friend Steve does in fact HAVE a stuffed bunny named Alfredo! MY stuffed bunny is named NiNi and I got her when I was FIVE!" I squealed hyperly (**a/n:** is that even a word? If it's not, I invented it *puffs out chest in pride *) holding up seven fingers instead of five.

Ibiki sighed and looked up at the ceiling as If he was asking god, or in this case, kami, 'Why me?' but still cracked a tiny smile, I think I'm growing on him!

"Anyway Michelle" My name was one of the two things I told him, he had been here many times before but all I told him was my name and age, it went something like this;

Ibiki: Where do you come from?

Me: My name is Michelle

Ibiki: are you a spy?

Me: I am 13 years old

Ibiki *irritated *: _Where do you come from?_

Me *grinning *: My name is Miche-

Ibiki: I KNOW DAMMIT!

Yeah... I know, hilarious right?

"Is there anyway you're going to tell Konoha anything?" He asked at me looking crushed. (**a/n:** I imagined Ibiki doing puppy eyes, and it would be really CUTE *squeal *)

"yes, yes it is" He looked at me hopefully.

"really?"

"yes"

"how?"

"Let me speak to Sarutobi, he would understand" Hopefully...

'_you can't just think that he will know what to do and what you are just because he is old!' _Rai shouted at me mentally.

I thought you said mostly old people knew what a Dimension traveler is!

'_I said __**wise **__people' _ he sighed.

Ain't that the same thing? I questioned wide eyed.

'_I GIVE UP!' _he said leaving me on my own.

"Okay, you may speak with him" Ibiki said regretfully – Because he couldn't get any information out of me himself – snapping me out of my thoughts.

"FINNALY!" I cheered jumping up from the chair and started to run towards the door.

"No" he said forcefully making me trip ever my own feet and face planting.

"No? What do you mean 'no'!" I asked angrily from my place on the floor.

"What I mean is that you won't go to the Hokage, but rather that he will come to you _when he have time_" He said, a satisfied glint creeping into his eyes.

I groaned and walked grumpily back to my chair – Not really _my_ chair but... yeah – and sat down muttering a string of curses that would make even the most bad ass sailor proud while Ibiki left to do god, I mean kami, knows what.

It has now been over two hours since Ibiki left.

_Two fucking hours_.

The only company I've had is the spiders and that fly named Denise, but Denise died when she accidentally got eaten by one of said spiders in a web in a corner of the room, and I an all my short glory didn't reach that high up so I couldn't save Denise, and I wept the first hour of my loneliness.

The second hour I became really bored so in the end I started singing very loudly making the guards scream at me to shut up, thus it made it even more fun to sing and I started singing annoying soungs louder than I had before.

If you wondered where Rai disappeared to, lets just say he's now wearing big pink earmuffs and is sleeping loudly in some room in my head, wherever he found that.

While I in all my coolness were dancing and singing loudly on the table to nothing other than 'caramelldansen' the Hokage walked in in all his large-hat glory and when he saw me dancing and singing an amused twinkle appeared in his eye .

I, who just noticed him entering, shrieked like a stuck-up girl in a haunted house and tripped on absolutely nothing and started palling from the table, landing flat on my face on the floor and groaned in pain.

Then I sat up in a chair, acting as if nothing happened to keep that little dignity I have left.

"I heard you didn't want to tell us anything" the Hokage said, once again completely serious, he must really like Konoha huh? I know I would too.

"It's not that I don't want to tell _you_, I just didn't want to tell Ibiki since he would probably deem me crazy and then I wouldn't have a chance you know?"

"I'm not really sure what you're trying to tell me"

"I'm a traveler"

"Yeah, never would've guessed that with the way you dress and all Sarutobi told me dryly.  
I didn't even bother to mentally yell at him for the use of sarcasm.

"No! I mean I'm a _dimension traveler_" I sighed tiredly.

"Yeah sure... and my mum is a sheep"  
Do I sense sarcasm? Nah, that can't be it...

"She is! Really! THAT'S SO COOL!" I yelled staring at him sparkly eyed with my hands clasped together.  
He just eyed me sceptically.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Proof? Lets see... My ears and tail! Look!" I said swishing my tail before his eyes.

"lets say I believe you, what would you do then?"

"Asking for permission on a Konoha citizenship" I said honestly, and that seemed to please Sarutobi since he smiled and said;  
"Welcome to Konoha Michelle"

"You mean I'm a Konoha... nian?" I bounced happily in my seat.

"For the time being, yes" (**a/n:** If you're wondering why he just accepted, he is just that awesome and old so he knows stuff)

"AWESOME" I punched the air.

"By the way, are you going to become a ninja?"

If this was any ordinary day I would have screamed 'yes' right away, but since this, in fact, _wasn't _any ordinary day I wasn't so sure.

Rai? I asked mentally, but the only answer I got was loud snoring.

RAI! I yelled and slapped him awake.

'_Don't steal my pancakes!'_ he squealed jumping up in a crouched position as if he was going to attack, but when he noticed me he just sat down and glared grumpily at me.

'what_ do you want Neko?' _he growled.

I just wanted to know if there was any chance that... just maybe... I would be able to become a ninja?

'_you won't have any talent in it'_

So I can't?

'_I never said that, I only said that you won't have any talent in it, not that you have any talent in anything else either, for the matter'_ he grinned cheekily.

Noe it was my turn to growl.

"So will you?"" the Hokage snapped me out of my mental argument, and me imagine different ways of Rai's 'accidental' death.

I will prove you wrong!

't_hat's what I hope you will, wouldn't want you to die eh?'_

"Yes sire!" I saluted mockingly "I will join your army and fight for world domination!" I then proceed with cackling evilly.

"good, good... and now we'll have to talk about your living circumstances"

"We have to talk MORE!"

"Just a little"

"hn"

The hokage sweatdropped and probably thought something in the lines of 'not another one' or 'where did she pick that up?'

The hokage coughed "well anyway, I think you should live with a jounin, at least until you know your way around konoha, said jounin will also train you and then have you in his team"

'_I think you'd do well with a babysitter'_

Shut up.

"Aww... do I really have to?" I whined, at his not my head dropped in depression.

Hope the jounin is someone I like...

"Who will I live with then?" I sighed.

"Hatake Kakashi"

My squeal echoed through the village.

~~~ With Kakashi ~~~

"Hmm... must be one of Sasuke's fangirls again" He said with his nose in a book.

**Guess what book ;P  
I actually wrote the last of this chapter one lesson in school, one that I didn't bother listening to...  
Hmm... No one noticed...**

**Sorry that this chappie was a bit late... I was at a sleepover...  
And sorry again for making excuses (even though I WAS at a sleepover...)**


	3. Chapter 3 Kakashi meets THAT girl

**So here i am once again with a new chappie for you all.  
I really hope you like this story so far and please tell me if my OC is very Mary-sue or such and please tell me what I could do to prevent that.**

**Wouldn't want haters now would I?**

**The day I started this chapter one of my teachers talked a lot about berries and I'm still wondering why... what goes on in a teachers head? One of life's biggest mysteries...**

**Well anyhow, now it's time for the chappie to BEGIN!**

Chapter 3; Kakashi meets THAT girl

I should have met Kakashi by the memorial stone three hours ago. But you see, I got lost... LOST!

At least I know that I won't have to wait for Kakashi...

~~~~ With Kakashi ~~~~

He 'poofed' to the memorial stone and said while rubbing his neck sheepishly;  
"Sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the longer way! Huh?..." He blinked  
at the emptiness of the place "weren't I going to meet someone here, like, three hours ago?"

~~~~ Back to me ~~~~

I dragged my feet across the city for two more hours until I finally found the way all by myself!  
Okay I didn't but... yeah...

'_you're lucky that guy pointed out the way ten minutes ago otherwise you still would've walked around without a clue'_

Ignore, ignore, ignore...

'_why are you ignoring me?_' It sounded almost as if he were crying... I don't like crying people...

DON'T CRY RAI!

'_hehehe... you're talking to me again! Rai lurves you~'_

Pfft...

I'm almost there now!

"You're late" Kakashi stated, and that really sounded weird when it was coming from him.

Mental fangirl scream, must... not... glomp...  
Wait... what did he say again?

'_he said 'you're late''_

ahh...

"well you see" I rubbed my neck sheepishly "i got lost..." and then I added a touch of Kakashi to the excuse "On the road of life"

He frowned at me with a hand stroking his jaw as if he were in deep thought making me feel as if I was being criticized, but then he started grinning – at least it looked like that, you know mask and all – and ruffled my hair.

"we're going to get along great kiddo"

Once again I mentally squealed, he ruffled my hair! Wait a minute... _He. Ruffled. My. HAIR!_ DIEEE! And what's with everyone calling me kiddo? I really hope they see it as a form of affection.

I glared at his seemingly grinning face for a full minute until I gave up, squealed and glomped him.

"I likey you" I said, rubbing my head against his chest like a cat.

He blinked in confusion and looked down at me as if asking me 'what should I do now?' but then shrugged, picked me up and sat me on his shoulders.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face "I can see really far from up here!"

He let out an amused chuckle and started walking through Konoha with me sitting on his shoulders.

It must have been a pretty funny sight, the famous copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi with an unknown girl yelling an waving her arms from upon Kakashi's shoulders.

'_that's probably why everyone stares too'_

They're staring?

'_...you didn't notice?'_ he said in disbelief.

...No... am I supposed to?

'_you're going to be a NINJA! You should always notice your surroundings!'_ he exclaimed.

I took his advice and started to look around and noticed that Rai were indeed right and many people were staring, or like the Kakashi fangirls that glare as if I was going to die if they glared hard enough.

And maybe I would... if they have some kind of kekkei genkai...  
Best not to think about it, I'm starting to freak myself out.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even hear that someone said anything before Rai started scolding me for it.

'_LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE TALK TO YOU! IT'S IMPOLITE TO IGNORE OTHERS'_

Sorry... I whimpered and shrunk under his piercing glare.

'_It's not ME you should apologize to! Now, go and apologize.'_

Sir yes sir! I mentally saluted.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked, trying to sound polite which wasn't really my thing.

"I just asked what you would like to eat for dinner" Kakashi asked, his eye crinkled in a hidden smile.

I thought for a minute...  
I don't think I've ever tasted something Japanese... from a Japanese country that is... I tilted my head in confusion, my ears falling a little sideways.

"I've never tasted any Japanese Japanese food" I said, confused and wondering if you could really say 'Japanese Japanese food'.

"What the hell is japane–"

"Nothing important, just forget it" I interrupted him had forgotten that everyone thought I were an _ordinary_ traveler.

He looked at me suspiciously but didn't pry for more information.

"Ah well... we won't go for ramen since Naruto will probably be there... you will meet him and the rest of my team tomorrow"

Mental fangirl scream, I will meet Naruto!

'_ouch my ears' _Rai cried out in my head.

Muahahahaha, I laughed evilly.

'_Oh, shut it!' _he growled.

"Ah here we are!" Kakashi exclaimed spreading his arms out wide in front of a store making me almost fall off of his shoulders.

"A groceries store? I thought we would eat in a restaurant or something!"

"Can you cook?"

"...yes?..."

"Then we won't" He said as he walked into the store and started to look for eatable stuff.

NOOO! Why did I say so!

'_Because'_

Because?

'_just because'_

Really big help you are then...

'_I know! You wouldn't survive without me!'_ Rai exclaimed happily.

THAT WAS SARCASM!

'_I know, I just like to think that it isn't'_

Pfft...

And in my mental discussion I didn't even notice that we walked away from the store to another place before Kakashi said;  
"Were here"

Did we even have time to buy food?

'_yes, you just spaced out again'_ Rai sighed.

Hn...

Rai didn't say anything after that... Did he die?

He just shook his head in disappointment that I didn't notice he was still there and then proceeded with walking back to his 'room'.

"Were here" Kakashi said with a little mote force than before.

"Huh? Where?"I wondered out loud looking up from my thoughts to see a huge house.

"This is where I, and now you too, live" He grinned happily.

"Whooooa..." I stared at the house with big eyes. "How did you have enough money to buy this?"

"For your information, i'm quite famous and have lots of money" His one eye twitched irritated "But you're right, I didn't buy it." Then suddenly he became all somber and had a sad expression that made you want to glomp him "It's one of the few things I have left from my parents"

He put me down from where I was sitting upon his shoulders and proceeded with walking to the door.

I stared at him with sad eyes, remembering that I probably won't see my parents in awhile either,and while I watched him walk away the air around him seemed so sad that I too became inflicted by the mood so I just walked after him in silence.

As I walked after him I stared at the jungle, oh sorry I mean _garden_ and noticed many different kind of plants, trees and flowers and wondered if I could use it for poisons and stuff, would be kind of cool you know?

"Welcome to your new home" he exclaimed, the sadness disappearing as fast as it came.

The sight I then saw would probably be imprinted in my head for the rest of my life.  
The house was a complete mess! I mean, you couldn't even see the floor!

"...Kakashi?"

"yes?"

"HOW CAN YOU LIVE IN THIS!" I yelled, grossed out by most of the stuff laying on the floor.

"You get used to it" he shrugged as If it was no big deal.

You shouldn't have to get used by this, I thought sweatdropping.

"I think something just _moved_!" I squealed in terror pointing at some food that laid down in one of the corners.

He just ignored me and said;  
"Your room is on the second floor on the right side beside the bathroom and the room across from the bathroom is mine. There's a map of the village, garden and the house on your bedside table." Then he added with a mischievous glint in his eye "First thing tomorrow morning is training with Gai so I would go to sleep now if I were you"

Then he walked out, leaving me all alone in this very scary house.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 5 Pm, No way I was going to sleep now!  
So I started cleaning the house, giving out squeals in fright whenever I thought something moved.

By the time I was finished it was around midnight so I decided I would sleep since I was really tired and all.

So here I am, laying in my bed wondering hoe it all started. I slashed the air, but that can't be all right? So I asked Rai.

Rai? Why did I become a traveler?

'_because you did the right thing at the right time'_

Slashing the air?

'_no, not really, you see when a traveler dies his or her oldest child becomes a traveler instead, BUT if the traveler doesn't have a child the one that does the right thing to open a portal get the place instead.'_

And I did?

'_yes, it was just luck'_

Ah... I thought a little disappointed, and here I thought I was special.

'_everyone is special in their own way kiddo'_

And with those words, I fell asleep.

**FINALLY!  
I'm a very hyper person with not so much patience so... I try to write as much as I can when I can.  
For everyone reading this story so far, THANK YOU *glompz***

**And for those who wondered, I would guess that the next chapter will come out in a week or something, if nothing major happens.**

**This don't have with the story to do but... I LOVE MEH UNCLE 3**


End file.
